Camino de la araña
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: La red de la vida y el destino a escogido a un nuevo spider-man para defender su realidad pero para hacerlo se le otorgara los poderes de varios spider-man de varias realidades ¿podra este nuevo spider-man controlar los poderes de sus superiores y llegar a ser un gran heroe en un mundo de heroes? (Fem bakugo) (midoria Harem) (T por ahora)
1. Capitulo 1

**_hola a todos como ven me encanto Boku no hero academi y quise hacer un par de historia bueno esta historia tiene una gemela llamada camino del simbiote en lo cual sucede lo opuesto deku obtiene los poderes de varios simbiotes es que no me decidia entre poderes simbiotes o poderes aracnidos buen en esta historia deku va a tener poders de los spidermans que conosco es como dicen mas de uno usa la mascara sin mas bla bla bla comencemos_**

* * *

 **Aracnido**

En la Red de la Vida y el Destino, tejedor maestro y madame web estaban observando a los diferentes spidermans y fue cuando vieron algo que los dejo sin habla un hueco vacio

Maestro tejedor: ves lo mismo que yo Web

Madame web: si reunire a los mejores Totems

madame web uso sus poderes y trajo de sus dimensiones a los mejores spider-man que existen 8 en total,y usando sus trajes,al ver donde estaban se quitaron sus mascaras revelando sus identidades,Peter parker,Gwen stacy,Ben reilly,migel ohara,peter parker Noir,Cindy moon y otro peter parker con piernas mecanicas saliendo de su espalda

Peter parker: que rayos

Madame web: bienvenidos totems aracnidos,peter parker-Spiderman,Gwen stacy-Ghost spider,Ben reilly-araña escarlata,Migel oHara Spider-man 2099,Peter parker noir-spider-man noir,miles morales-ultimate Spiderman,Cindy moon-Seda y otto octavius-superior spider-man

Los spider-mans al oir ese nombre se pusieron en guardia Ben reilly lo derribo

Ben Rellly: No te muevas torpe o si no te (dijo extendiendo un aguijon de su muñeca)

Otto: eso no sera nesesario

Cindy: ¿como es que tienes el cuerpo de peter parker?

Madame web: deben relajarse este otto octavius es una version cullo cuerpo convaleciente no podia mas, atrapo al peter parker de esa realidad y transfirio su mente y conciencia al cuerpo del peter parker de ese mundo y viceversa cuando el parker de ese mundo trato de recuperar su cuerpo no pudo lograrlo pero su mente se transfirio al cuerpo haciendo que este reviviera las experiencias de peter parker,sus momentos mas tristes lo cambiaron e hizo la promesa de seguir con su legado, este Otto no sólo se dio cuenta de que podía ser un mejor Spider-Man, sino que también podría ser un hombre mejor del que fue como Doctor Octopus, convirtiéndose así en un Superior Spider-Man

Otto: si gracias por esa presentacion madame web escuchen cometi errores no lo niego pero me hice la promesa de ser el spiderman superior

Miles: alto algo no anda bien porque este peter parker es de mi edad los peter parker que conosco son adultos ademas el de mi dimension era rubio

 ** _Nota del autor: (peter parker de marvel spiderman D-XD)_**

Peter: ¿enserio adultos? vaya yo tengo un mils morales en mi mundo pero debo admitir que te vez diferente a el y tu traje de heroe tambien

 ** _Nota del autor:(miles morales de Spider-man un nuevo universo)_**

spider-man noir: es un gusto volver a verte joven miles

Miles miro a gwen y se cerco

Miles: Gwen me alegra verte denuevo te pintaste mechas rosas te quedan bien

Gwen: ¿te conosco?

Miles: ¿como que si te conosco? no recuerdas salvamos mi nueva york la destruccion junto a noir peter B,spider Ham y peni

Madame web: me temo que esta no es la spider-woman que conociste aquella vez ella se llama ghost spider y viene de una dimension sin peter parker

 ** _Nota del autor: (Gwen stacy de marvel rising iniciation)_**

Peter parker: woow una gwen diferente la mia tambien tuvo poderes aracnidos ademas de tener su identiad publica pero los perdio

Gwen: suertuda yo tengo que llevar la mascara todo el tiempo

Otto: ahora diganos porque estamos aqui exactamente

maestro tejedor: ven este espacio en blanco

Peter noir: si que hay con el

Maestro tejedor: pues este espacio en blanco indica el nacimiento de un nuevo totem aracnido todos ustedes empezaron asi espacios en blanco con potencial bruto escogidos por Red de la Vida y el Destino, ademas de escoger a un grupo de 8 totems para formar los poderes del nuevo totem ustedes ocho fueron escogidos pero antes de formar el poder veamos quien es el totem

la telaraña mostro a un niño peliverde el cual tenia ojos verdes y pecas en las mejillas

Peter parker: ¿un niño?

Ben Rellly: ¿enserio torpes un niño pequeño?

Madam web: estamos viendo el pasado del nuevo totem

derrepente el lugar camibio ahora estaban en el lugar viendo al niño aterrado detras de el estaba un niño herido y frente a ellos estaban tres niños

¿?: dejalo en paz Kaa-chan no ves que esta llorando, si sigues molestandolo...¡no te lo perdonare!

¿?: haaaa tratas de jugar al heroe Deku

a uno de los chicos le salieron una alas rojas de la esalda a otro de los chicos se le estiraron los dedos de la mano y al niño de en medio este hio chocar su puño con su palma generando una explosion pequeña que no lo lastimo ademas de poner una gran sonrisa

¿?: deberiamos enseñarte lo que pasa cuando quieres jugar al heroe

el niño estaba aterrado pero no cedio a cambio recibio una gran paliza en lugar del niño cuando estos terminaron el niño a quien defendia se acerco a el el niño lastimado

chico Herido: estas...bien

Chico: ¿porque lo hiciste?

Chico herido: porque eso es lo que hacen los heroes...perdona a kaa-chan ella abeces no puede contenerse

Ben Rellly: ¿esos niños tienen poderes? y ¿el de las explosiones es una niña?

Gwen: bueno pues con esa actitud no parecia muy femenina

madame web: oigamos sus pensamientos

Madame web uso sus poderes para leer las mentes

¿?: _quien soy...emm a si soy izuku midoria,que bueno por un momento pense que kaa-chan me golpeo tan duro que olvidaria quien soy...porque tardara ya tengo cuatro años ya deberia tener un quirk...todo comenzo con un el nacimiento de un bebe en china,el bebe emitia un brillo eterno,despues de eso se reportaron casos de individuos con super poderes,y en poco tiempo lo paranormal se volvio normal,asi hasta llegar a mi generacion,ahora el 80% tienen estos poderes y el 20% nace sin desarrollar uno,gracias a eso muchos quisieron hacer la diferencia con sus poderes y asi la profecion que tanto admiro se volvio realidad y esa profecion es la de super heroes,los super heroes fueron reconocidos por sus actos heroicos,pero cuando esa profecion salio a la luz se promulgaron leyes especiales,como la ilegalidad del vigilantismo,la necesidad de una licencia para el uso de quirks,y el derecho al anonimato y a las identidades secretas salvo para el gobierno,ademas de ser una profesion legitima la cual paga el gobierno_

El niño se levanto y fue a su casa el espcaio se disperso y volvieron a la red de la realidad y la vida

miles: asi que ese mundo es un mundo de heroes

peter parker: ya oyeron al niño les pagan por ser heroes y ademas de todo tienen derecho al anonimato que increible seria eso sin JJJ gritando que soy una amenaza,poder darle mi identidad a mi tia may y a nadie mas,y sobre todo ganar dinero para ayudarla suena como mi mundo

Maestro tejedor: sigamos viendo les parece

la red de la realidad cambio a la habitacion de un niño y una mujer la cual debieron suponer era la madre izuku tenia en sus manos una figura de accion de un heroe

Izuku: Rapido oka-san,pon el video oka-san

Mama de izuku: denuevo cielos deberas te gusta yo no puedo verlo sin asustarme

La mama de izuku puso un video en su computarora al parecer era un video de un incidente

Hombre: es una locura no van ni un minuto ya salvo a 20 personas es una locura

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

un sujeto musculoso con un disfras azul,y una gran sonrisa salia dentre los escombros con varios personas inconcientes en su espalda

¿?: Todo esta bien ¿porque? Porque yo estoy Aqui

Izuku estaba maravillado y tenia un brillo de aligria y admiracio mientras ponia una gran sonrisa al terminar el video el chico salio de la silla y comenzo a jugar con el jugete

Izuku: los heroes son geniales cuando obtenga mi quirk me convertire en un heroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa en la cara

La imagen cambio a una sala donde la madre del niño estaba cocinando y Izuku estaba usando una pillama del heroe del video con un cuaderno de dibujo en manos

Gwen/Cindy: AWWWWWWWW (n_n)

Peter parker: se ve que adora a ese heroe

Ben Rellly: escuchen ese niño un total inocente no sabe en lo que se mete es un torpe

Izuku: Oka-san mira mira

Madre de izuku: vaya ya terminaste tu lista de nombres de heroe

Izuku: Hai quieres verlo

Madre de izuku: bien veamos

La madre y su hijo se sentaron en su sofa mientras la madre comenzo

Madre de izuku: Mighty all, Mighty boy,All might Jr

Izuku: Junior (n_n)

Gwen/Cindy: AWWWWWWWW (*W*)

Otto: si si tan adorable que casi me dan dolor de muelas

Peter: sip sigue siendo el mismo pulpo amargado apesar de ser un spiderman

Migel: pero aun asi ¿porque quiere ser un heroe?

Madame web: no lo se ¿porque querian ser heroes?

peter parker/peter noir: Por el tio ben/Benjamin

Gwen: Queria hacer la diferencia,pero luego fue por Vengar a Kevin

Migel: Venganza

Ben Rellly: queria cabar con Doc oct

Miles: Fue peter parker y su legado como Spider-man

Cindy: despues de salir quise ayudar a las personas

Otto: quise seguir el legado de parker y ser un spider-man superior

Madame web: asi como ustdes tienen sus razones, el tiene la sulla y es que el ser un heroe es su unico sueño apenas es un niño de unos cuatro años para el ser un heroe es todo su mundo

Madre de izuku: izuku ve a cambiarte

izuku: ¿porque?

Madre de izuku: iremos al doctor hice una cita para hacerte unos examenes

Izuku: ¿porque?

Madre de Izuku: quiero ver que estes sano para asi crescas y te conviertas en un hero grande y fuerte como all might

Izuku: BIEN QUE ESPERAMOS VAMOS (n_n)

Derrepente el esenario cambio a una sala medica con un doctor,encarando a izuku y a su madre

Dr: entoces quieres ser un heroe no

Izuku: si quiero ser como all might quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa en la cara (n_n)

Dr:...Mejor rendirte

Izuku Se quedo palido ante esa declaracion sorprendido y asustado tanto que solto su jugete de all might

Ben Rellly: A QUE SE REFIERE TORPE

Madame Web: no puede oirte Scarlata esto es el pasado

Madre de izuku: ¿a que se refiere doctor?¿algo le pasa a mi hijo?

Dr: señora Inko Midoria ¿usted es de cuarta generacion cierto? ¿me diria cual es su quirk?

Inko: si mi quirk es atraer objetos hacia mi y el de mi esposo es respirar fuego(dijo atrallendo el juguete) pero vine porque me preocupava los otros niños ya desarroyaron sus quirks pero izuku todavia no

Dr: bueno pues temo decirle que este es un caso especial

El doctor puso una radriografia de un pie

Dr: vera su hijo es un caso extraño como sabe los quirks se heredan de padres a hijo los hijos nacen con uno de dos o con ambos y los presentan al nacer o los presentan en el transcurso de cuatro años pero su hijo es incapaz de desarrollar un quirk cuando los quirks aparecieron la union en el dedo pequeño de los pies de los que tenian un quirk carecia de la articulacion vestigial eso se devia a la evolucion pero mire esto su hijo tiene doble articulacion lo que es raro de ver hoy en dia esto es evidencia que no importe cuanto lo trate este niño no podra desarrollar un quirk en otras palabras,jamas podras ser un heroe

Izuku: _no poder ser un heroe_ (pensoo aun asustado y triste)

Gwen: como se atreve roperle las iluciones asi a un niño de 4 años (Ò_Ó)

Maestro tejedor: su unico sueño y el destino te juega una cruel broma me da un poco de pena este totem

Cindy: pobrecito (Ó_Ò)

ahora estaban devuelta en el cuarto de izuku

Las luces estaban apagadas izuku estaba viendo el video de all might su madre lo estaba viendo preocupada

izuku: oka-san los heroes son increibles

Izuku dio vuelta a la silla mostrando unos ojos llenos de lagrimas y un rostro de tristesa que hio que todos los totems lo miraran con tristesa

Izuku: ¿yo tambien puedo ser un heroe? _di que si porfavor oka-san solo quiero saber que crees en mi_

inko: LO LAMENTO IZUKU

La mujer abrazo al niño mietras este seguia llorando y solo pensaba ya no quiero existir ante esa declaracion los totems miraron al niño con asombro y horror un niño de cuatro años que antes era alegre y optimista ahora estaba destrosado y pensando cosas que no eran normales a su edad

Migel: si este es su pasado no quiero ver su presente

el esenario cambio a una guarderia Izuku seguia teniendo esa mirada de dolor y tristesa a su alrededor se escuchaban murmullos de la situacion de Izuku ademas cierta niña rubia lo estaba viendo al ser la salida el niño salio de la guarderia a su casa y esta lo intercepto

Kaa-chan: Oye deku que paso con tu sueño de ser heroe ahora

Izuku paso de largo a Kaa-chan

Kaa-chan: Are ¡COMO TE ATREVES A PASAR DE LADO DE MI MALDITO DEKU TE MATARE!

kaa-chan se acercaba izuku preparandose para golpearlo

Izuku: tenias razon katsuki

Kastuki: ¿eh?

Kastuki se detuvo en seco

Izuku: soy solo un inutil no puedo ser un heroe jamas sere como All might o como tu

Izuku siguio caminando como zombi a su casa mientras katsuki bajo la mirada y apreto los dientes y las manos

Katsuki: MIDORIA

Izuku se dio la vuelta y miro a katsuki a la cara

Katsuki: ES CIERTO NUNCA SERAS IGUAL A MI YO SOY SUPERIOR PERO SI AUN CREES QUE PUEDES SER UN HEROE ENTONCES AGAMOS UNA APUESTA,BUSCA LA FORMA DE SER UN HEROE CUALQUIER FORMA Y SI ME SUPERAS ENTONCES...ME CASARE CONTIGO CUANDO SEAMOS GRANDES (dijo Gritando a los cuatro vientos)

Izuku recupero el brillo de sus ojos verdes y miro a su amiga con su tipica expresion de burla

Izuku: Kaa-chan...Hai pero no te vallas a retractar (n_n)

Katsuki: Yo nunca me retracto pero hasta que ese dia llegue te hare la vida un infierno ¿entendiste Deku? te golpeare,te insultare,are todo en mi poder para lastimarte y hacer que desistas de ser un heroe entendiste

Izuku: hai golpeame con todo lo que tengas eso solo me hara mas fuerte y cuando nos casemos yo sere quien te proteja seras mi princesa Kaa-chan(dijo volviendo a sonrir como antes)

La niña se sonrojo y molesta le dio un buen golpe con explosion incluida en la cara y se retiro molesta

Katsuki: no soy princesa de nadie, no nesesito que me defienda nadie me oiste Deku Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente

Izuku: _kaa-chan es increible no importa lo que pasa ella nunca se rinde siempre lo da todo para ganar quisiera ser como ella_

Gwen/Cindy: AWWWWWWWWWW QUE LINDO (n_n)

Peter noir: valla la señorita tiene un caracter de mil diablos pero si que supo como animar al niño

Otto: je solo lo dijo para que el niño no perdiera la fe

Ben Rellly: Ese torpe niño tiene algo de suerte

Izuku estaba en su cuarto con un cuaderno de dibujo

Izuku: si voy a ser un heroe sin quirk debo conocer a lo que me enfrentare por eso recolectare la informacion de cada quirk, de cada heroe y de cada tactica de pelea

izuku escrivio en el cuaderno de dibujo "cuaderno de heroes vol 1"

Izuku: asi comienza mi camino para ser un gran heroe uno que salvara a las personas con una sonrisa

y asi varias redes mostraron el progreso del pequeño niño las redes mostravan su crecimiento como llenaba sus cuadernos con contenido de heroe como veia cada disturvio de villanos hasta que llegaron a la ultima red en esta el niño ahora tenia 14 años y estaba sentado en la banca de un parque al mediodia mirando un cuaderno chamuscado que decia cuaderno de heroes vol 13

Gwen: que le paso al chico porque esta asi de deprimido

Maestro tejedor veamos lo sucedido este dia

nota del autor: ** _Aqui pasa todo lo del canon solo que con bakugo siendo una chica y ademas el no fue al distrito donde el villano de moco ataco_**

Miles: ahora comprendo su tristesa su ultimo vestigio de esperanza murio por las palabras de su idolo

Otto: es curioso paso toda la vida queriendo ser como el y ahora el es quien destrulle sus sueños

Cindy: eres perverso octavius

Peter noir: el chico lo dio todo hasta este punto no se puede desmoronar ahora

Maestro tejedor: bien como ven este chico lo a dado todo con el unico proposito de ser un heroe que proteje a todos con una sonrisa no es sorpresa porque la red de la vida lo escogio ahora solo falta que reunan sus poderes se los mandaremos por la red de la realidad ahora juntense y formen un circulo

los totems se reunieron en un circulo

Migel: ahora que

a los pies de los ocho aparecio un circulo que los encerro

Maestro tejedor: ahora comencemos

el maestro tejedor tomo una araña negra y la coloco en el centro donde se formo un circulo

Miles: ¿que sigue?

Madame web: todos pongan sus manos en el piso

Spider-mans: Bien

todo los totems colocaron sus manos en el piso en ese se empezaron a formar lineas que viajaban al centro donde estaba la araña derrepente un pilar de luz de varios colores se alzo luego se retrajo la araña brillo de varios colores cuando el brillo paro la araña ahora era verde y con un patron de telaraña en negra en el abdomen la araña fue tomada por madame web

Madame web: esta araña esta cargada con sus poderes una mordida y obtendra sus poderes convinados, aunque algunos pueden tardar en aparecer y como un extra y seguro tienen una coneccion con ustedes ocho los que le dieron su poder asi podran guiarlo y ademas podran aparecerse frente cuando mas necesite fuerzas pero es solo de un uso cuando lo usen este recurso se perdera su coneccion ahora pueden regresar a sus realiades

Peter parker: y perderme este momento olvidenlo

el maestro tejedor mando a la araña por la telaraña

 **Mientras en la tierra Del nuevo totem aracnido**

Izuku Midoriya estaba sentado en la banca del parque, tenia un sentimiento de impotencia la razon bueno hoy sus sueños llegaron a su fin estaba desconsolado mirando su cuaderno viendo que este tenia una firma del heroe numero cerro y lo coloco en la banca

Izuku: es todo...la vida asi lo quiso...para que me molesto en seguir tratando,se acabo mis esperanzas,mis sueños, todo lo unico que deseo es ser un heroe pero al parece la vida no lo quiere...bueno mejor me voy

Sin embargo una araña verde se poso en la mano de izuku espantando al mismo la araña lo mordio y izuku agito la mano izuku quien la agito acto reflejo del dolor de la mordida lanzando a la araña quien se fue despues de la mordida

Izuku: ME MORDIO UNA ARAÑA

Izuku entro en panico diciendo "Me voy a morir,me voy a morir" fue cuando empezo a sentirse mal su temperatura empezo a elevarse fue cuando bomito un transeunte vio esto preocupado y fue con ell le pidio un taxi y lo llevaron a su casa izuku estaba al borde del desmallo tenia hambre fue cuando su madre lo miro asustada,lo acosto en su cuarto y le puso hielo en la frente

Inko:¿quieres algo hijo?

Izuku: comida,tengo demasiada hambre y sed

Inko: esta bien Traere algo de comer

Inko le trajo mucha comida a izuku la cual no duro ni cinco minutos antes de agotarse cosa que impresiono a inko

Izuku: gracias ya me siento mejor pero aun sigo con hambre

Inko: bueno esta bien ire a conseguir mas comida

Izuku y un poco mejor se levanto de la cama y fue a la sala a ver televisión fue cuando miro las repeticiones de las noticias resulta que la ultima sucedió hace poco y se puso palido al verla resulta que un villano apareció en un callejón al parecer tenia como rehén a una chica con un quirk explosivo cundo vio la imagen de katsuki este palidecio pues era el mismo villano que casi lo asfixia y mata alparecer cuando se aferro a las piernas de all might este tiro las botellas donde encerro al villano ningún héroe podía ayudar a katsuki pues ella hacia explotar todo con su quirk pero de repente all might aparecio y la rescato ademas desaparecio tan rapido como aparecio

Izuku: es mi culpa...todo porque me hice falsas iluciones jamas sere un heroe

Izuku solto el contro pero este de alguna forma seguia pegado a su mano

Izuku: que demonios

Izuku agito su mano pero esta no se despegaba tomo el control con la otra mano pero ahora esta se abia pegado a el control

Izuku: QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO

Izuku estaba entrando en panico pues sus manos no soltaban el control remoto

Izuku: demonios que es lo que me pasa

Voces: _trata de relajarte respira hondo y sueltalo_

Izuku volteo y se fijo que no habia nadie a su alrrededor asi que nadie esta en su casa pero aun asi decidio seguir su consejo respiro hondo y lo solto cosa que funciono Izuku estaba confundido de donde vinieron esas voces y mas aun porque sus manos no soltaban el control

Izuku: que raro

Voces: _Trepa el muro_

Izuku: ¿Trepar el muro?pero eso es totalmente imposible

Voz: _SOLO TREPA EL MURO TORPE_

Izuku espantado decidio acer lo que le dijo esa voz toco el muro con sus manos y entonces comenzo a trepar sorprendiendo al chico Lya que llego al techo

Izuku: PERO QUEEEEEEE...Oka-san si este es una cosa de piedad para no hacerme sentir mal por No tener un quirk entonces te digo que esto no me hace sentir mejor

Voces: _sueltate_

Izuku se solto pero callo de cara

Izuku: juro que esto no es gracioso

Voces: _golpea la puerta de la nevera_

Izuku: GOLPEAR LA NEVERA OKEY YA NO ES GRACIOSO SI HAGO ESO ME ROMPERE LA MANO

Voces: _confia_

Izuku:...

Izuku se acerco a la nevera y preparo un golpe al lanzarlo este atravezo la puerta de la nevera Sorprendiendo a Izuku quien no lo creia

Inko: IZUKU

izuku volteo y vio que su madre quien habia soltado las compras de la sorpresa

Izuku: Oka-san ya Tengo un quirk (dijo con lagrimas de felicidad)

Inko estaba estupefacta su hijo habia desarrollado un quirk por un mometo creyo estar soñando pero alfinal estaba feliz

Inko: Izuku estoy feliz por ti estoy segura que seras un gran heroe

Izuku: Oka-san...no me mientas

Inko: ¿de que hablas?

Izuku: los dos sabemos que nunca creias que podria ser un heroe no sin un quirk,nunca tuviste fe en que lograria mi meta

Inko: L-lo lamento izuku

Izuku: bueno el pasado es el pasado ahora que tengo un quirk mis oportunidades de ser un heroe aumentaron ire a dormir mañana me concentrare en mi entrenamiento para los examenes de U.A

Izuku se fue a dormir fue cuando escucho denuevo esas voces

voz: _Ten cuidado con las palabras talvez no tengas oportunidad para retractarte_

Izuku: Oka-san no tuvo fe en mi all might no tuvo fe en mi ahora que tengo poderes podre demostrarles lo equivocados que estuvieron al menospresiarme

Voces: _no uses tu poder a la ligera ni creas que eres especial,se te a dado el don de un gran poder_

Izuku: adivino ustedes me dieron ese poder ¿quienes son?

Voces: _Somos los Spider-mans somos heroes de varias dimensions elegidos por la red de la vida y el destino tienes nuestros poderes_

Izuku se miro la mano donde lo habia mordido la araña

Izuku: asi que tengo los poderes de una araña

Voz: _de ocho arañas realmente torpe_

Izuku: okey cielos calmate

voces: _recuerda izuku midoria con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad una que no debe ser tomada a la ligera_

Izuku:...tienen razon debo tomar estos poderes enserio

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Izuku habia terminado otro dia de escuela cuando derrepente alguien llego una chica la cual como todas las chicas del instituto vestia una falda negra que mostraba sus piernas un uniforme femenino la chica que lo portaba era una chica rubia con un peinado atado y erizado su rostro se veia molesto ademas esos ojos rojos eran muy penetrantes era nadamas que Bakugo Katsuki la cual estaba molesta

Katsuki: OYE DEKU

Izuku: K-kaa-chan que paso

Katsuki: Escuchaste algo interesante ayer en las noticias (dijo con una mueca de enojo) pienza bien en tu respuesta

Izuku: nononononono nada de nada no escuche de ningun incidente sobre un Villano de lodo ni nada por el estilo (dijo en panico)

al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca pero ya era tarde Katsuki estaba preparandose para darle un golpe explosivo cuando derrepente Izuku salto evitando el ataque

Kasuki: ADONDE TE FUISTE DEKU

Izuku: emm aqui arriva kaa-chan

katsuki vio acia arriba y vio a Deku pegado al techo cosa que sorprendio a todos

Katsuki: PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO DEKU TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLICARTE

Deku: es que no se que decir obtuve un quirk gracias a una fuente externa no me se explicar solo se que me pico una araña y ahora tengo los poderes de una araña me puedo pegar a las paredes como una ademas creo que tengo la fuerza proporcional de una es que atravece la puerta de la nevera de mi casa de un puñetazo

Katsuki: Y ESPERAS QUE TE CREA ESA ESTUPIDA HISTORIA DEKU

Izuku: espera Kaa-chan no me ataques se vendra a bajo todo el piso de arriba

Izuku bajo y katsuki tomo a Izuku del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro fuera del aula afuera del instituto

Katsuki: bien habla ¿como es que conseguiste un Quirk como ese?

Izuku: ya lo dije una araña me pico y depronto obtuve estos poderes es como la historia de un comic

Katsuki:...fhe como sea solo asegurate de mantenerte lejos de U.A quedo claro

Izuku:...No

Katsuki: que dijiste (dijo molesta)

Izuku: voy a entra a U.A para ser como...no ser un heroe a mi estilo no quiero ser como all might nunca mas

Katsuki se asombro

Katsuki: pense que tu mundo era all might que paso con eso

Izuku:...no quiero hablar de eso,solo te dire esto kaa-chan...recuerdo la promesa que hicimos cuando hibamos a la guarderia

Katsuki se ruborizo mucho no esperaba que Deku recordara esa promesa

Katsuki: quieres olvidar esa promesa eramos unos niños (n/_/n)

Izuku: que curioso recuerdo a cierta niña diciendo nunca me retracto de lo que digo (n_n)

Katsuki: Deku...Pfff de que me preocupo tu dices que recien obtuviste tu Quirk y yo tengo practicamente el mio dominado tu apenas si sabes que hace el tuyo asi que es imposible que me superes

Izuku: ya veremos pero recuerda si te supero en una batalla te convertiras en mi esposa (n_n)

Izuku salio de los terrenos de la escuela dejando a katsuki sola

Katsuki: ya veremos Deku (¬/_/¬)

Izuku estaba trotando para desarrollar resistencia fue cuando miro la playa la cual tenia mucha basura

Izuku: que ya nadie se preocupa por el medio ambiente

Voz: _un heroe no es solo alguien que combate villanos solo haciendo cosas pequeñas solo con limpiar un lugar como este,o darle comida a un desanparado uno ya es un heroe_ (dijo una voz femenina)

Izuku: si en eso tienes razon...creo que ya encontre mi entrenamiento

 **Inserta cancon "HERO A"**

Y asi comenzo el entrenamiento de izuku antes de comenzar el examen de U.A trotando haciendo lagartijas,levantando pesas y limpiando la playa para asi mejorar su condicion y fuerza,no solo eso en el transcurso del tiempo estuvo investigando a las arañas y sus investigaciones resultaron beneficiosas aprendio que las arañas tienen sensores que les avisan del peligro los cuales funcionaron cuando un ciclista estaba fuera de control hacia el y lo evadio ,ademas con el tiempo de cinco meses logro diseñar y construir un dispositivo lanzador de telarañas ademas de crear una telaraña la cual era reistente pero el contenedor era capaz de disparar una cantidad limitada de telaraña ya que el era hecho en casa con un par de relojes de pulso fue entonces asi pasaron las cosas asta que pasaron los 10 meses pero izuku no volvio a escuchar esas voces

 **Playa**

Izuku estaba parado encima de una cantidad exorvitante de basura y frente a el la playa estaba limpia y sin ningun rastro de suciedad

Izuku: bien es hora de demostrar de lo que estoy hecho

Izuku fue con direccion a U.A y llego al lugar el alma mater de varios heroes

Izuku:bien aqui comienza mi primer paso para ser un heroe profecional

Pero en el camino tropezo y casi callo pero por alguna razon se mantuvo en el aire

Izuku: ¿eh?

¿?: uff estuvo cerca

Derrepente izuku fue levantado como si no pesara nada y fue puesto devuelta de pie fue cuando miro a la responsable una bonita chica de cabello y ojos cafe, con una gran sonrisa y mejillas rosadas

¿?:Seria mala suerte que calleras el primer dia (n_n)

Izuku: _u-una chica,una chica linda me esta hablando_ (o/_/O)

¿?: bueno me tengo que ir mucha suerte (n_n)

la chica se fue alegre a las instalaciones

Izuku: Demonios tuve la oportunidad y no hable con ella (-_-)

una vez dentro izuku se seto junto con varios postulantes y el encargado de la explicacion no era otro que el héroe presentador present mic

present mic: todos denme un YEAH

todos los aspirantes se quedaron callados

Izuku: YEAH

Present mic: Vaya ¿Solo uno? vamos, el tiene animo ¿donde esta el suyo? ¿acaso no tiene? TODOS DENME UN GRAN YEEEEEEEEEAH

todos los alumnos gritaron YEEEEEEEEEEEAH

Present mic: ESE ES EL ESPIRITU ahora escuche ya terminaron el examen escrito ahora sigue el practico

Detras de el un monitor se prendio mostrando el proseso

Present mic: tendran que abrise paso paso y derrotar a todos los enemigos que aparescan son calificados e pts el objetivo de la prueba es reunir la cantidad de puntos nesesarios para entrar a la academia

¿?: disculpe tengo una pregunta si dice que que nos enfrentaremos a tres clases de enemigos porque aqui muestra una mas y tu el que dijo yeeeeea

Izuku: ¿yo? (dijo señalandose)

¿?: deberias venir mas presentable a la escuela esa ropa esta hecha arapos

Izuku se miro y era cierto abia estado entrenando seis meses con la misma ropa que ya se empezo a desgastar y ya tenia agujeros en el cuello mangas y en las salidas de las piernas abia un desgaste

Present mic: joven veo que es un observador a los detalles este ultimo enemigo es el 0 pts es el enemigo mas grande se recomienda que hullan de el ahora vallan al campo de practicas no 2 y den todo y recuerden vallan mas alla de los limites PLUS ULTRA

Izuku: Bien dare todo en la prueba para ser un heroe

los alumnos estaban a las puertas del campo de entrenamiento

Present mic: EN UNOS MINUTOS ABRIREMOS LAS PUERTAS Y COMEZARA EL EXAMEN ALISTENSE Y PREPARENSE

Izuku: hay una gran cantidad de personas todas van a querer los puntos para entrar...¿eh?

izuku se fijo y vio a la chica que lo ayudo

Izuku: _es ella la chica amable_ (O/_/o)

izuku se empezo a acercar pero fue bloqueado por el mismo chico el cual tenia un traje de corredor

Izuku: _el de nuevo que quiere_

¿?: oye que quieres con esa chica

Izuku: yo bueno

¿?: ¿planeas acaso sabotarla?

Izuku: no yo eto

Chicos: _esta es la competencia,mirenlo luce tan patetico,mejor para nosotros Que suerte_

Izuku: _seguro estan pensando que suerte..._

Present mic: ATENCION CUENTA REGRESIVA 10,9,8

Izuku fue hasta el frente y fue cuando los chicos se empezaron a reir

chico: esta es la competencia (n_n)

Present mic: 5

Chico: mejor ahorrate la humillacion y vete a casa

Present mic: 4

Chico: Oye nerd sal de la pista

Present mic: 3

La puerta se comenzo a abrir fue cuando Izuku corrio apenas la puerta fue abierta lo suficient

Present mic: 2

Chico de lentes:que haces no termino el conteo

Izuku: piensas que habra cuenta regresiva cuando te enfrentes a un villano o rescates gente

Izuku disparo su telaraña y se pego a un edificio fue cuando empezo a columpiarce los chicos salieron detras de el y empezaro a buscar

Izuku: pienza donde podrias encontrar a unos pts

fue cuando Izuku sintio una alarma en su cabeza izuku esquivo un golpe que atraveso la pared era un 2 pts y tres 1pts

Izuku: gracias sentido aracnido

Izuku salto y pego su telaraña en la cabeza del robot alando fuerte arrancandole la cabeza con su fuerza aracnida luego la izo girar rompiendo a los otros robots pero derrepente uno de los robots lo capturo apretandolo

Izuku: Sueltame YAA

el cuerpo de Izuku desprendio rayos de energia verde que destrozaron al robot cuando izuku se levanto miro su mano con electricidad

Izuku: ¿electro shokes? ASOMBROSO este nuevo poder me sera util

Izuku siguio destrullendo puntos hasta que obtuvo una cantidad de treinta puntos al final llego a un claro donde varios de los alumnos estaban peleando entre ellos la chica amable pero no sabian que estaban siendo observados desde un cuarto donde estaban 9 heroes diferentes y un animal entre ellos present mic

animal: el grupo de este año es realmente prometedor pero el que mas me llama la atencion es el verde ¿como se llama mic?

Present mic: Waaaaju es el que me apollo YEAH mirenlo se mueve bien

uno de los profesores miraba al chico parecia familiar pero no pero no lo reconocia

¿?: mic debes prestar mas atencion pero algo es seguro

Las camaras enfocaron a Izuku disparando telaraña a uno de los escombros y los uso para aplastar la cabeza de un 3 pts y con sus electro shokes destrullo a un 1 pts

¿?: para su tamaño es muy fuerte pero veamos como reaccionan a esto

uno de los profesores activo un boton en el campo del examen aparecio un robot de gran tamaño que arrazaba todo a su paso ese robot era el 0 pts al verlo varios candidatos comenzaron a huir

Izuku: Rayos es enorme no se puede hacer nada

Izuku escucho quejidos a lo lejos y fue cuando vio a la chica amable atrapada debajo de los escombros

Izuku: _Demonios...no puedo dejar...no puedo dejar que ella_

Chica amable: _Seria de mala suerte si calleras desde el inicio_

Izuku: no puedo acer nada no tengo suficiente fuerza para detener esto

derrepente todo se congelo fue cuando un grupo de personas que tenian ropas casi iguales eran los ocho spidermans

Izuku: quienes son

Peter parker: somos tus amigables amigos y vecinos Los spidermans

Cada uno se quito su mascara revelando rostros jovenes

Peter parker: soy peter parker soy spiderman

Miles: soy miles morales, Ultimate spiderman

Gwen: soy gwen staicy,Ghost spider

Peter noir: soy peter parker del mundo noir,soy spiderman noir

Ben: soy ben rylle,soy araña escarlata

Otto: soy otto octavius, soy superior spiderman

Migel: soy migel ohara,soy spiderman 2099

Cindy: soy cindy moon,llamame seda

Izuku se quedo impresionado

peter parker: veo que tienes un problema gigante

Izuku: asi es parker-san esa cosa es demasiado grande y yo no tengo la sufisiente fuerza soy muy pequeño

Miles: hey no te subestimes te contamos algo cada spiderman a peleado con personas el doble incluso 10 veces mas grandes o mas poderosos

Izuku: ¿enserio?

Gwen: si pero siempre salimos adelante usando nuestra inteligencia y nunca dandonos por vencidos y siempre nos levantamos

Peter parker: tambien usamos humor para relajar el ambiente

Izuku: pero...no soy tan listo

Ben: No seas un torpe torpe no solo se trata de ser listo se trata de tener el valor tu querias ser un heroe no es asi pues actua como uno deves ayudar a quienes nesesitan de tu ayuda

Cindy: aunque estos no la quieran

Peter noir: aunque te aparten

Migel: aunque te llamen amenaza

Otto: aunque no puedas salvarlos a todos ese es el trabajo de un heroe

Izuku se sintio un poco inspirado por las palabras de los heroes aracnidos

Izuku: pero...¿como sabre que estoy listo para ser un spider-man?

Miles: te dire lo que me dijo mi mentor peter B parker todo es cuestion de un salto de fe

Izuku se levanto y tenia determinacion de

Izuku: gracias lo necesitava

Peter parker: dales duro y recuerda un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad

los spidermans desaparecieron y todo se reanudo los gritos las huidas pero Izuku disparo dos cables de telaraña a los edificios y se retrajo tensandolos apunto y salio disparado a la cabeza del 0 pts atravezando uno de los cristales estando dentro Izuku procedio a buscar una forma de detener al 0 pts

Izuku: pienza como lo desconecto deve aver una caja de fusibles o algo que me ayude

Izuku comenzo a abrise paso atravez del 0 pts hasta que allo el cerebro cibernetico del 0 pts

Izuku: bien esto se ve importante con una descarga debera bastar

Izuku uso su descarga para sobrecargar el cerebro del robot hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y exploto afuera el robot se habia detenido a unos pocos centimetros de la chica

Chica amable: ¿que paso?

Derrepente explosiones empesaron a aparecer en la cabeza del 0 pts y dentro de esta izuku estaba hullendo para evitar ser atrapado por la explosion

Izuku: falta poco

Pero cuando llego izuku fue mandado fuera de una explosion y mientras caia estiro su brazo a una pared pero cuando intento lanzar una telaraña no salio nada

Izuku: demonios se me acabo la telaraña

Izuku cerro sus ojos para esperar estrellarse pero recibio una bofetada de la chica amable y este quedo suspendido en el aire pero para la chica fue demasiado y bomito un arcoiris con chispas y izuku se desmallo por la caida de adrenalina

fue cuando todos los compañeros de clases se acercaron a ver a un izuku con la ropa quemada

chico de lentes: el se lanzo contra el robot

aspirante: porque se lanzaria asi al peligro

voz: vaya eses chico es my valiente

una ancianita vestida con una vata de doctora y una gran jeringa que usaba de baston se acerco al izuku la anciana se acerco y preparo un beso pero antes de eso izuku se levanto de imprevisto

Izuku: ¿estoy vivo?

Ancianita: si la jovencita de cabello castaño te salvo en el ultimo segundo

Izuku: usted es la heroina juvenil Recovery girl es increible...¿usted me curo?

Recovery girl: no chico estaba a punto pero te levntaste

Izuku: pero me siento bien no me duelen las quemaduras,ni siento los moretones... _amenos que sea parte de mis poderes_

los que estaban en la sala de observacion estaban mas que estupefactos pero alguien de entre todos se impresiono mas que nadie y ese alguien no era otro que el mismisimo simbolo de la paz el que le dijo cosas desmotivadoras a izuku All might en su forma flaca quien alfin habia reconocido al chico

Mujer: mic dime quien es el chico

Present mic: aver aqui esta ese chico se llama Izuku midoria al parecer llama a su quirk Aracnido pero no da detalles solo dice que hace lo mismo que una araña pero los rayos eso es algo raro

All might: ¿Aracnido?

Present mic: que tiene de malo A.M

All might: conosco a ese chico...y me dijo que era un sin quirk

hombre con cintas: ¿estas seguro?

All might: si lo oi claramente y...le dije que se olvidara de ser heroe...apesar de que me admira y es lo unico que queria

Mujer: ¡All might! ¡Como pudiste ser tan cruel! ¡romper asi los sueños de un chico ademas de que te admira!

All might: no queria darle falsas esperansas ademas, ese no es el punto...el hecho aqui es que en el transcurso de diez meses obtuvo de alguna forma un Quirk...y para peor conoce mi secreto,sabe sobre mi herida

Hombre: creen que se lo diga a algien

Mujer: bueno pues...yo lo haria si la persona a quien admiro me rompiera las iluciones y me confiara un secreto que comprometeria mi reputacion

el animal fue y le puso una pata en el hombro

animal: lo hecho hecho esta y ya no se puede cambiar no te aflijas ya luego te disculparas con el,pero algo es seguro el chico se arriesgo todo pudo ir por mas puntos pero decidio enfrentarse al 0 pts para rescatar a esa niña saben lo que significa

 **en el campo de practica**

Voz de Present mic: se acabo el tiempo del examen practico los resultados se enviaran a sus hogares

Izuku: demonios espero que aprueve con los puntos que obtuve

Chica amable: lo lamento si no me hubiera atorado entonces (U-U)

Izuku: n-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa ademas cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual de estar en mi posicion (O/O)

Izuku se fue de las instalaciones e ir a su casa ya habia pasado dos dias desde que participo y Izuku estaba ejercitando con un saco de box de tela araña

Izuku: que nervios esta tardando han pasado un par de semanas desde que paso lo del 0 pts no e vuelto a oir las voces de los spidermas que me dieron mis poderes,si no fuera por ellos no hubiera echo nada para ayudar a uraraka espero lograrlo

Derrepente la puerta de la habitaion fue habierta por inko la cual estaba histerica

Inko: chicos llego esto es una carta de U.A

el chico tomo la carta y procedio a abrirla dejando caer un dispositivo el cual proyeto una imagen

Izuku: que rayos

derrepente aparecio la imagen de all might en su forma musculosa

All might: ESTOY AQUI EN FORMA DE HOLOGRAMA

Izuku: ¿All might? Ahora que quieres (Ò_Ó)

All might: seguro te preguntas porque te mandamos este mesaje pues la primera razon es para decirte que dare clases en U.A tambien vengo a darte tus resultados

Izuku trago grueso

All might: en el examen escrito pasaste con un perfecto,pero eso no basta tu nota en el examen practico fue de...32 pts lamentablemente con eso no pasas

Izuku estaba deprimido tanto entrenamiento y tanto esfuerzo para nada

All might: sin embargo mira el testimonio de esta persona

All might mostro un video de la chica que conocio

chica: disculpe present mic

Present mic: si jovencita

Chica: el chico que me salvo cree poder darle algunos de mis puntos por mi culpa no pudo cazar mas puntos y deberdad merece entrar...me salvo la vida porfavor

el video termino y volvio All might

All might: lamentablemente estos puntos no son transferibles asi que no se puede hacer nada pero dejame decirte que esos puntos no fueron todos tus puntos

Izuku se impresino

All might: veras existen dos tipos de puntos el primero los obtienes destrullendo a los robots y la segunda clase te la da el profesorado por aciones heroicas esta clase de puntos se llaman puntos de rescate y dejame decirte que aprovaste con la nota maxima de puntos de rescate 100 puntos de resate y 32 puntos de combate eso te da 132 pts felicidades izuku-kun esta dentro,esta es tu academia de heroe

Izuku: genial lo logre...IRE A U.A (n_n)

All might: joven midoria...lo lamento,yo solo queria que entendieras que este trabajo requiere arriesgar la vida para alguien sin quirk es un riesgo,lamento si te tomaste mal mis palabras

All might se inclino en posicion de perdon sorprendiendo a all might

all might: MIDORIA-SHONEN LO LAMENTO MUCHO

Izuku: all might...(ó_ò)

el holograma se apago,izuku miro la ventana y recordo a los spidermas

izuku: gracias por darme la oportunidad no los desepcionare sempais

Esa noche celebraron la entrada de izuku a la U.A aqui comienza la historia de el heroe mas grande de la historia


	2. Capitulo 2

**primer dia en U.A**

 **examinacion de poderes (Aracnidos)**

después del examen de ingreso a U.A la vida de Izuku continuo como siempre solo quedaban algunos días de clase después en primavera comenzarían las clases en U.A

 **escuela**

profesor: ¡132! midorya obtuvo la calificacion mas alta

izuku: bu-bueno no es la gran cosa

todos los alumnos miraron con miedo y asombro a izuku un sin quirk había obtenido la calificación mas alta en la historia de U.A pero katsuki

Katsuki: MALDITO DEKU COMO ES POSIBLE QUE OBTUVIERAS TANTOS PUNTOS (dijo mientras zarandeaba a izuku)

izuku: obtuve los puntos por rescatar a una chica de que hiba a ser aplastada por un 0 pts (G_G)

Katsuki se enojo mucho cuando dijo eso

Katsuki: _COMO QUE UNA CHICA QUIEN ES ESA MALDITA VOY A MATARLA_ (pensó sarandeandolo mas duro)

Izuku: Kaa-chan si sigues asi voy a vomitar (G_G)

Katsuki solto a izuku quien estaba un poco mareado pero lo volvió a tomar y lo arrastro fuera del salón

Chico: porque sera que katsuki-san siempre esta arrastrando a Izuku

Chica: los chicos nunca entenderán el complejo corazón de una doncella

Chicos: ESA NO ES UNA DONCELLA ES UNA BRUJA

Afuera de la institución

Katsuki estaba empujando a izuku contra la pared

Katsuki: Explicate ¿como es que salvar a una chica te dio mas puntos?

izuku: es que me cuando me llego mi carta me dijeron que gane puntos por rescatar a la chica dijeron que rescatar personas era la esencia de un heroe (Ó_Ò)

Katsuki: buff como sea

Katsuki solto a izuku y se comenzó a retira

Katsuki:escúchame bien que hayas entrado a U.A no significa nada yo me convertiré en una gran heroína que supere a all might y Llegare a la cima del mundo de los profesionales

asi paso el tiempo hasta que llego primavera izuku estaba apunto de salir de su casa

Izuku: adiós Oka-san

Inko: Izuku…

Izuku: Si

Inko miro a su hijo con el uniforme de U.A

Inko: Buena suerte hijo

Izuku: Gracias

frente a la entrada de U.A

izuku: que nervios mi primer día en U.A (nwn)

izuku entro a las instalaciones y llego a su salón de clases A-1

izuku: que puerta (O_O) _solo espero que que kaa-chan y el de lentes no esten en la misma clase_ (-_-)

izuku abrio la puerta y vio al sujeto de lentes regañando a Katsuki quien habia alzado las piernas en el pupitre

izuku: demonios (-_-)

el chico de lentes miro a izuku y se acerco

chico de lentes: eres tu el chico de la prueba

izuku: si te recuerdo eres el que me acuso de sabotaje injustamente (dijo mirando un poco mal a el chico)

chico de lentes: lamento mucho la acusación me sorprendió mucho lo que hiciste (dijo moviendo las manos)

Izuku: no pasa nada h-hola kaa-chan

Katsuki: DEKU QUE HACES AQUI

Izuku: Este es mi salon

chico: bien a cierto soy Iida tenya

izuku: izuku midorya

voz: vaya debe ser el destino

este chico tenia una apariencia de dandi frances y tenia pelo rubio

Chico dandi: debe ser el destino que nos encontremos en la misma aula aquellos que hicimos el examen juntos

Iida/izuku: ¿y tu eres? (-_-)

dandi:mi nombre es Aoyama yuga y yo estuve en la misma area de prueba que ustedes

izuku:...a si creo que te vi eras el que disparaba un laser del un cinturón

Aoyama: asi es debo decir que fuiste alguien impresionante (dijo al puro estilo dandi frances)

de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a uraraka ochako quien se lanzó hacia izuku y lo abrazo

Chica amable: hola (n_n)

izuku: tu tambien estas aqui (O/_/o)

Chica amable: no puedo creer que estes en la misma clase que yo (n_n)

izuku: yo también me sorprendí (¬/_/¬)

Katsuki se levanto molesta

Katsuki: DEKU TE DARE HASTA LA DE TRES PARA SOLTAR A ESA ARRASTRADA O SINO TE MANDARE A VOLAR

Izuku: e-espera ka-chan no es lo que parece

Ida: eres la chica que salvo Midoria

Chica: soy uraraka ochaco un gusto

Katsuki: ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SACA TUS MANOS DE DEKU

voz: si quieren jugar a los amiguitos o a las niñitas celosas mejor vayan al jardin de niños esto es el curso de heroes

los dos voltaron para ver una gran oruga amarilla con cara de muerto de sueño

Izuku/Iida/uraraka: ¿ _Que rayos es el?_ (O_O)

Después de esa presentación la oruga se levanto y se abrió resulto ser un saco de dormir del cual emergio un hombre pelinegro con vellos en la cara y un traje negro con vendas en el cuello

Izuku: _¿deverdad_ _será un héroe profesional? Parece que se fuera a caer del sueño_

profesor: mi nombre es aizawa shota y sere su profesor asignado es un placer conocerlos a todos

De repente el profesor saco un traje azules

Aizawa: todos cámbiense al uniforme deportivo y vayan de inmediato a la salida del campus

Una vez cambiados los alumnos de la clase A-1 fueron a la salida del campus

Todos: UN EXAMEN DE COMPRESION DE QUIRKS

uraraka: pero no nos darán orientación que hay de la ceremonia de entrada (ó_ò)

Aizawa: si buscas ser un héroe no tendrás tiempo para esas niñerías,Todos ustedes entenderán que la reputación de la escuela es por la libertad del campus, asi que esta "libertad" también es para nosotros los maestros

Todos: _No entendimos ni Jota_

Aizawa: recuerdan todas esas pruebas físicas de la secundaria donde se les prohibía usar sus quirks pues eso es negligente de parte del ministerio de educación no hacer seguimiento de sus potencial de sus quirks…katsuki

katsuki: ¿Qué?

Aizawa: ¿hasta donde podías lanzar jugando softball jugando en secundaria?

katsuki: 69 metros

Aizawa le lanzo una pelota

Aizawa: lanzala y usa tu quirk mientras no salgas del circulo todo esta bien

katsuki tomo la pelota y

katsuki: MUERETE

katski lanzo la pelota que se impulso con la explosión de katsuki

Todos: _¿muerete?_

La pelota callo y aizawa miro un aparato y luego se lo mostro a los alumnos mostrando el resultado 705,2M

Aizawa: este es un medidor racional esto servirá como base para su creación como héroes

Chica de color rosa: ¡¿podemos usar nuestras particularidades en las pruevas físicas?! Genial esto será divertido (n_n)

Izuku: _perfecto no hay presiones solo mostrar mis poderes_

Aizawa: con que creen que será divertido pues déjenme deirles algo nuestra labor es convertirlos en héroes en el periodo de 3 años asi que haremos esto el ultimo lugar en las pruebas Sera exulsado sin piedad De U.A

Todos se impactaron ante la declaración al parecer su primer dia hiba a ser una explusion a muerte súbita izuku sintió pánico al igual que el resto de la clase salvo katsuki quie solo veía a izuku con una expresión de burla como si esperaba que el fuera a ser el expulsado

Aizawa: nuestra libertad nos permite controlar a los estudiantes como se nos de la gana asi que sean bienvenidos al curso de heroes (dijo poniendo una sonrisa tetrica)

 **Mientras**

All migth estaba viendo el expediente de aizawa

All might: Aizawa shota este profesor a expulsado 152 alumnos creo que el joven midorya la tendrá difícil aun con esa esa rara particularidad

 **De regreso al campo**

Uraraka: el ultimo en las pruebas será expulsado pero eso es ridículo (ò_ó)

Aizawa: Japon esta empapado en lo ilógico todo tipo de calamidades pueden pasar cuando menos lo esperamos, desastres naturales, accidentes masivos, villanos psicópatas y nuestro trabajo como héroes es reservar todo, y mantener la lógica, de ahora en adelante para los siguientes tres años todo lo que pueden esperar de su vida en U.A son dificultades tras dificultades eso es "plus ultra" espero que sobrepasen los ensayos y lleguen a la cima

izuku: _la presión aumenta este es el bautismo de U.A la cumbre del entrenamiento de un héroe no tengo mas opción que darlo todo spidermans que me brindaron sus poderes porfavor denme su apoyo en esta prueba_

Aizawa: ese lanzamiento solo fue una demostración ahora todos a su posiciones

 **Prueba 1 50 metros**

Iida y una chica de pelo verde y expresión estoica estaban en la salida en cuanto el profesor hizo sonar su silbato estos comenzaron a lida comenzo a correr y la chica a saltar lida termino primero con un total de 3.04 segundos

Iida: _para los 50 metros tuve que cambiar a 3ra velocidad en dirección recta_

 _Autor: Iida tenya, Quirk: motor sus piernas tienen un motor en las piernas de ellas salen uns tubos de escapes tiene distintas velocidades literal es un Ferrari humano_

Aizawa: _nada mal lo que ara para las otras pruebas es lo que me interesa_

 _Tsuyu Atsui 5.58 segundos_

Tsuyu: *gero*

Uraraka era la siguiente ella estaba usando su poder para aligerar su peso sin embargo termino segunda desues de un chico con cola terminando con un tiempo de 7.15 segundos

Uraraka: _me las arreglare para mejorar mi tiempo de la escuela media_

 _Autor: uraraka ochako quirk Zero gravity cuando toca cosas con las almuadillas de sus dedos puede nulificara la gravedad de lo que sea que toque sin embargo si se pasa del limite se marea Ablando de mareo espacial_

Los siguientes eran Aoyama contra la hermana dimensional de pinkie pie con cuernitos cuando comenzaron Aoyama dio la espalda y disparo de su cinturon superando a la chica unos momentos luego cayo se recompuso y volvió a disparar terminando en segundo y con un tiempo de 5.51 segundos

Aoyama: me parece bien si hubiera seguido disparando por mas tiempo mi barriga hubiera colapsado

Todos: _¿pero quien es este chico?_

 _Autor: Aoyama yuuga quirk narval laser el puede lanzar un laser brillante desde su ombligo el cual se amplifica gracias al cinturon que tiene una técnica muy apropiada para un dandi como el sin embargo si lo usa de mas le da diarrea_

Los siguientes eran Izuku y katsuki

katsuki: te voy a aplastar deku

Izuku: _no tengo poderes de velocidad asi que solo debo correr con todo_

cuando aizawa dio la orden Izuku y katsuki salieron corriendo katsuki uso su poder para llegar a la meta mas rápido y cuando ambos llegaron a la meta los resultados fueron 4.13 segundos para katsuki

katsuki: _Si utilizo ambas manos se dispersa mi poder nada mal_

 _Autor: Bakugo katsuki Quirk Explosion las glándulas de katsuki segregan nitroglicerina la cual puede hacer explotar a voluntad y al parecer su temperamento también es violento y explosivo odia que se dirigan a ella como bakugo_

Izuku habia llegado en un tiempo de 6.00 segundos algo que noto su profesor

Izuku: nada mal kaa-chan eso fue sorprendente

katsuki: je como si me importara tu opinión Deku

 **Prueba 2 fuerza y precion**

Izuku tenia en su mano una bascula que media su fuerza para esta izuku se concentro en la fuerza aracnida

Chico: 540 kg que eres un gorila o un pulpo

Chico enano: alguien dijo pulpo..sexi

El chico de ese resultado tenia la cara tapada y unas membranas en los brazos

Izuku: aquí vamos

Cuando izuku hizo fuerza fue cuando uraraka y vio los numeros la bascula

Uraraka: EEEEEEEH 10000 KG

Chica con enchufes en los lobulos: bromean eso es el peso de practicamente veiculos de carga

Chico pelirojo: wooooh eres muy fuerte

Izuku: n-no es para tanto

Todos se sorprendieron incluida katsuki

Katsuki: _increible deko obtuvo una fuerza enorme pero mirando su cara el tampoco se lo esperaba je aunque solo tener fuerza y pegarse a las paredes no servira de nada_

Aizawa: si tienes tiempo para esto mejor deberías usarlo para la siguiente prueba

 **Prueba 3 salto de logitud**

Izuku destaco en esta prueba por ser el segndo mejor en saltar en la prueva

 **Prueba 4 saltos prolongados**

En esta izuku no tubo resultados impresionantes pero si decentes

 **Prueba 5 lanzaminto**

Uraraka nulifico la gravedad de la pelota y esta al lanzarse se fue volando sin detenerse hasta perderse de vista cuando el profesor Aizawa les mostro los resultados dando como total

Izuku: INFINITO uraraka eres increíble

Aizawa: midoria izuku te toca

Izuku se coloco en el circulo

Iida: midoria-san lo esta haciendo fenomenal

katsuki: je bueno para haber sido un sin quirk durante tantos años (dijo desviando la mirada)

Uraraka: Como puedes decir eso Izuku-kun es imposible que izuku-kun aya sido un sin quirk

Sin que nadie lo notara el espectáculo estaba siendo contemplado por all might

All might: midoria-shonen tu puedes demuestra de lo que estas hecho

Izuku tomo la pelota y la miro

Izuku: _ya tengo buenos resultados no debo esforzarme tanto en esto_

Izuku se preparo para lanzar se concentro pero cuando lanzo la pelota pero no alcanzo nada y eso sorprendio a izuku

Izuku: q-que demonios

Katsuki: MALDICION DEKU NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE ES TU MEJOR LANZAMIENTO

Aizawa: borre tu quirk

Aizawa se acerco con unos ojos rojos brillantes

Izuku: esos ojos esos gogles usted es el heroe del bajo mundo es eraser head (O-o)

los chicos conversaban sobre lo que dijo

Uraraka: nunca oi de el

Izuku: es un héroe del bajo mundo,siempre actua de noche con su visión puede borrar los quirks de quienes observa ademas su bufanda esta hecha con una tela indestructible y mas dura que el acero (*w*)

 _Autor: aizawa shouta Aka Eraser head Quirk Borrador puede borrar los quirks de quienes mira pero se le reseca la vista ablando del mal de ojo_

Aizawa: pensabas en que como tenias resultados desentes no habia necesidad de esforzarte ¿verdad?

Izuku: yooo emm bueno

Aizawa: escucha me mocoso si pienzas de esa forma no duraras los heroes debemos Dar todo de nosotros si no queremos que vidas inocentes se pierdan en el proseso de protejer la ciudad

Izuku: _...tiene razon si no peleo enserio las personas a las que se supone debo protejer moriran soy un torpe se supone que debo ponerme a la altura de Los spidermas de las otras dimensiones que me dieron sus poderes_

Los ojos de aizawa dejaron de brillar

Aizawa: te acabo de devolver tu quirk esta vez quiero que lances con toda tu fuerza

Izuku: bien

Izuku tomo la pelota

Katsuki: DEKU

Izuku volteo y miro Katsuki

Katsuki: SI NO LANZAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS OLVIDATE NUESTRO TRATO

izuku sonrio y toma con fuerza la pelota

Izuku: _aisawa sensei y kaa-chan tienen razon si no lo tomo enserio entonces no me puedo hacer llamar heroe_

el cuerpo de izuku se electrifico y lanzo la pelota muy lejos alcanzando unos 700 M los presentes estaban impresionados incluso aisawa sonrio

izuku: queria toda mi fuerza aqui esta aisawa-sensei

Uraraka: increible (n_n)

Ida: como esperaba de el

katsuki sin embargo al verlo corrio furiosa acia izuku

katsuki: MALDITO DEKU ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS PODERES ARACNIDOS ME ENGAÑASTE

Izuku: k-kaachan no es lo que parece

Katsuki cargo sus explosiones

Izuku se cubrió pero el golpe no llego katsuki ya no pudo generar explosiones y termino atada por la bufanda del profesor

Aizawa: me irita que me obligues a usar mi poder por un capricho se me resecan los ojos

Aizawa solto a katsuki y siguieron con las actividades

Izuku: kaa-Chan yo.

Katsuki: no me dirijas la palabra deku (dijo yendose enojada)

Las pruebas terminaron y Aizawa mostro los resultados Al parecer izuku quedo en el 5 lugar y el ultimo era un chico llamado mineta minoru

Mineta: AAAA NO PUEDE SER

Aizawa: a y porcierto lo de la expulsión no era cierto solo era un truco para que dieran lo mejor

Izuku/Uraraka/Iida: heeeeee

Chica de peinado atado: vamos era obio

Aizawa: ya esta todo ahora regresen al salon

Los alumnos se retiraron al salón de clases en cuanto a aizawa se fue a otra dirección pero fue interceptado por All might en forma musculosa

All might : ¡eres un mentiroso aizawa!

Aizawa: o all might estuviste mirando desde allí

All might: un truco el dia de los inocentes fue la semana pasada,¡tu expulsaste a toda una clase de alumnos de primer grado el año pasado! Expulsas chicos sin vasilar sin consideras que tienen "cero oportunidad" podría ser que te diste cuenta de su potencial el del joven midorya

Aizawa: no te equivoques si lo que dijiste en la prueva es cierto entonces debo decir queme sorrende que sea aya sido un sin quirk alguna vez

All might: JAJAJAJA Sin duda alguna sorprendente

Aizawa: ¿lo estas intentando proteger no es asi? Eso podría perjudicar tu estilo de enseanza,sus posibilidades están por encima de cero eso es todo

Aizawa se comenzó a retirar

All might _: es tu tipo de bondad, ¿no Aizawa? Sin embargo…_ tal y como pensé jamas nos llevaremos bien

Aizawa:…

despues devuelta al aula

Chico pelirojo: eso fue asombroso

Izuku: emm bu-bueno no es nada

chico de pelo amarillo: es increble tener a otra perasona con poderes electricos soy kaminari denki

chico de pelo rojo: yo soy Kirishima Eijiro

izuku: un placer chicos (n_n)*

Derrepente izuku vio a kaa-chan molesta y con las pernas en el pupitre siendo regañada por la chica de pelo negro y por lida

Chica de pelo negro: una chica no debe poner las piernas en el escritorio eso no es de una dama

lida: estoy deacuerdo baja las piernas

Katsuki: NO ME MOLESTEN USTEDES NO SON MIS JEFES si quiero poner las piernas en mi escritorio lo are sin importarme lo que piensen ustedes niñitos de la alta sociedad

Y asi paso el dia hasta terminar las clases y izuku estaba molido

Izuku: estoy molido (-_-)*

De repente izuku sintió un toque en su hombro asustándolo

Iida: Disculpa

Izuku: oh hola Iida-kun me asustaste

Iida: enserio lamento y tambien lo de la prueba

Izuku: no te procupes…yo ya te perdone (n_n)

Uraraka: ¡oigan chicos!

Los tres voltearon al oir la voz uraraka correr

Izuku/hybrid/Iida: uraraka-san/la chica del infinito

Uraraka: van a la estación si quieren puedo acompañarlos

Izuku: claro uraraka-san (o/_/o)

Iida: un placer chica del infinito yo soy

Uraraka: ya lo se eres Iida-kun y tu eres Midoria Deku-kun

Izuku: D-deku (O_O)

Uraraka: si asi es como te llama la chica,Te dijo ¡MUERETE DEKU!

Izuku: es que ese es un insulto que usa kaa-chan para burlarse de mi porque significa inútil (iko rascandose el cuello)

Uraraka: ya veo…pues a mi me gusta pienso que te da una vibra de puedes hacerlo (n_n)

Izuku: LLAMAME DEKU (O/_/O)

Iida: ¡Midoria! No seas débil es un insulto recuerdas

Izuku: me siento como en una revolución copernica

Uraraka: copr-que

Iida: aun no entiendo como es que dejas que esa chica se salga con la suya

Izuku: bueno...es que kaa-chan y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños nuestras madres eran amigas y bueno ambos teniamos una admiracion por all migth pero cuando obtuvo su quirk se volvio bueno mas violenta y la lider de un pequeño grupo de niños,pero yo no obtuve mi quirk y eso me deprimio cuando estaba apunto de renunciar a ser heroe ella fue la unica que me alento a seguir hasta encontrar la forma de convertirme en un heroe pero me dijo que hasta que ese dia pasara haria de todo para disuadirme,insultos,golpes de todo y que cuando lo lograra y la derrotara en una pelea me daria algo...algo especial

Uraraka: ¿que es lo que te dara?

Izuku: yo...no puedo decirlo

Iida: pero esa chica dijo que eras un sin quirk eso no puede ser ¿verdad?

Izuku: de hecho si,lo fui hasta hace unos meses

Iida: ¡Pe-pero eso es imposible tus poderes no parecen ser falsos!

Izuku: obtuve mis poderes de forma diferente, un dia all might me rescato de un villano de lodo el mismo que causo gran alboroto en el mercado esa vez,fue algo increible queria su opinion asi que me aferre a el y termine en un edificio

All might estaba escuchando a escondidas

All might: _esto es malo lo va a decir se que lo va a decir_

Uraraka: ¿que paso entonces Deku-kun?

Izuku: le pregunte, si era posible que alguien sin quirk podria convertirse en un heroe, y el me contesto, no puedo decirte que puedes convertirte en un heroe solo con trabajo duro,que si queria atrapar villanos me convirtiera en policia,seria la burla por ser quien se lleva a los villanos tras banvalinas pero estaria haciendo un servicio publico...pero eso no era lo que queria...queria ayudar a las personas mis sueños fuero destruidos ese día...vi fuego pero me aleje,me fui a la banca y me sente un rato...luego me fui a casa pero luego una araña aterrizo e mi mano y me mordio fue cuando obtuve mis poderes Aracnidos la fuerza proporcional de una araña,no pude generar telarañas asi que investigue mucho y cree la mía y un dispositivo capaz de almacenarla y dispararla,resistencia mejorada y recuperación acelerada, un sexto sentido que me avisa del peligro como los sesores de las arañas,aderencia a las paredes y durante la prueba desarrolle estos eléctroshoke no estoy seguro de hasta donde llegaran mis poderes pero quiero ser un héroe

Uraraka: y ser como all might

All migth se lleno de orgullo

Izuku: No no quiero ser como el

All migth se desinfló cuando escuho eso

Iida: entonces ¿a que héroe quieres parecerte?

Izuku: a ninguno…Aun siento admiración por all might pero voy a convertirme en un héroe que lo supere, un gran poder conllevar a una gran responsabilidad y para respaldar ese pensamiento me convertiré en mi propio símbolo uno que superara al símbolo de la paz…Me convertiré en el símbolo de la responsabilidad

Uraraka y Iida se asombraron por tal declaración y mas all migth

Uraraka: _Deku-kun es increíble si que tiene una meta ambiciosa y noble_ (dijo mirando con asombro al chico)

Iida: midoria eres alguien increíble te esfuerzas demasiado para ser un heroe me esforzare mucho para poder ser un gran héroe (TToTT)(dijo emociona y conmovido)

Uraraka: oigan y si nos vamos todos juntos (n_n)

Izuku:…si claro por supuesto

Los tres se fueron de U.A ese dia midoria izuku hizo una amistad con dos alumnos de U.A all might salio de su escondite

All might: Midoria-shonen pudiste haberles contado de mi condición y desquitarte,pero no lo hiciste…lamento lo que paso…ya lo decidi

 **Al dia siguiente**

Present mic: bien chicos alguno me puede decir donde esta el error en esta oración en ingles

todos : _que normal_

Izuku: _U.A a pesar de ser una escuela de héroes sigue siendo eso una escuela y hay materias normales como matemática, historia,idiomas_

 **hora del almuerzo**

Izuku y sus amigos estaban en la barra que era atendida nadamas y menos que el héroe cocinero lunch rush

Lunch rush: que les sirvo

Después de ordenar izuku,Iida y uraraka estaban sentados provando la deliciosa comida del heroe cocinero Una vez terminado el almuerzo y dentro del aula todos los alumnos estaban esperando a aizawa-sensei pero de repente escucharon una voz proyectarse

Voz: yoooooOOOO ESTOOOOOOI

Derrepente la puerta del aula se abre mostrando a all might en su forma musculosa vistiendo su traje de la era plateada

All might: ENTRANDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL

Todos: ¡es all might!

Mineta: esta usando su traje de la generacion de plata

Uraraka: es increíble los rumores eran ciertos el símbolo de la paz esta dando calses en U.A Deku-kun ¿no es increíble?

Iida: Uraraka-san recuerda

Uraraka recordo lo que le conto izuku y luego se tapo la boca

Uraraka: perdon Deku-kun

Izuku: no esta bien es uncreible ver al simbolo de la paz (n_n)

All might: JAJAJA No seas modesto midorya-shonen

Todos estaban atonitos fue cuando un uniforme femenino sin dueña se acerco de golpe pero la realidad es que si estaba siendo usado por una chica solo que esta era invisible posiblemente por su quirk

Chica invisible: Conoces al simbolo de la paz

Izuku: bu-bueno ¿quien no lo conoce?

All might: lo que pasa es que lo conocí cuando un villano de lodo apareció mientras regresaba de su escuela además le firme el cuaderno que tenía así que para él no es gran cosa el verme

Chica invisible: ya veo con razón dijo que no era la gran cosa ya lo conocio

All might: bien escuhen para su primer ejercicio heroico se eligió la simulación de combate

Izuku/katsuki ** _:_** _simulación de combate_

All might: para eso necesitan esto

De las pared salieron varios maletines con números sumando 20 en total

All might: hemos preparado estos trajes de batalla con las especificaciones que mandaron a U.A para que coincidan con sus quirks

Kirishima: GENIAL

All might: vallan a cambiarse luego vayan al patio beta

Una vez todos se cambiaron se fueron al patio beta

All might: no olviden este momento de ahora en adelante todos ustedes son héroes bien veamos de que están hechos chiquillos

Uraraka: espere falta Deku-kun

katsuki: seguramente el idiota renuncio porque sabe que si llagaramos a pelear lo aplastaría

Iida: esperen miren

Del porton oscuro salio una figura protaba un traje Verde claro con algunas partes blancas, tenia guantes blancos y botas rojas ademas portaba una mascara que no dejaba ver su cara o su cabeza con ojos blancos que le llegaban a la muñeca,el traje tenia unas lineas blancas que parecian darle el patron de una red y en el centro del pecho estaba una araña de color rojo,y en la espalda tenia una araña de color blanco

Nota del auto: _**(piensen en una combinacion entre el primer traje de deku y el traje de un spiderman)**_

Uraraka: ¿Deku-kun?

el individuo se quito la mascar revelando a izuku

Izuku: je sorprendida (n_n)

Uraraka: es increíble te vez increible si que hiceron bien tu traje (n_n)

Izuku: te equivocas no mande a hacer este traje

 ** _Flash back semanas atras_**

Inko: toma izuku

Izuku recibio un traje de color verde de su madre y blanco

Izuku: es para mi

Inko: si es para celebrar tu nueva vida escolar en U.A se que necesitas un traje asi que te hice este no es tan genial,...se que no te di el apollo que nesesitavas antes pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante tienes todo mi apollo

Izuku: oka-san…arigato

izuku entro y Salio de su cuarto con el traje que su madre le hizo

izuku: es muy comodo pero de donde sacaste el diseño

Inko: mire tu cuaderno de notas y vi los diferentes diseños que tenias para tu traje y lo prepare pero no le agrege una capucha o unas patas mecanicas como en algunos de tus diseños

Izuku: _devio ver los diseños de los trajes de mis sempais y el diseño que prepare para el mio_

Inko: como dije no es muy genial pero es para mostrarte que de ahora en adelante te dare todo mi apollo con los brazos abiertos

Izuku: gracias oka-san

Inko: a espera falta algo

Inko le dio la mascara y se la coloco

Izuku: como me veo

Inko: te vez increíble…por favor cuidate izuku

 **Izuku: lo prometo**

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

Izuku: uraraka-san que te pasa

Uraraka lloraba por escuchar la historia

Uraraka: eso fue muy conmovedor (;_;)

Izuku: bueno de todas maneras tu traje también es muy genial

Uraraka: ¿enserio lo crees? es que no especifique bien las medidas y me queda un poco apretado

Izuku se sonrrojo mucho cuando uraraka dijo eso y mineta solo dijo el heroísmo es lo mejor

All might: bien decidiremos los grupos por lotería Grupo A

All might saco dos papeles de una caja y los leyó en voz alta

All might: Izuku midorya y…

* * *

 ** _Hasta aqui JA_**

 ** _que malo eres dilo para que no se desesperen por la espera_**

 ** _No lo hare…se preguntan quién es quien hablo pues es mi nueva asistente personal_**

 ** _De la habitación contigua aparece una panda roja con una camisa blanca y una falda azul_**

 ** _Ella es Retsuko-chan pero ella viene de una dimensión paralela a la original  
_**

 ** _Retsuko: hola a todos_**

 ** _Seguro se preguntan "como es que llegue a contratarla como mi asistente" bueno eso es una historia one-shot que publicare aparte hasta entonces solo les pregunto quien será el compañero de izuku_**

 ** _Retsuko: solo podemos decir que es una de las chicas asi que manden en un review junto con su opinión quien será la escogida_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir_**

 ** _Tensa amidamaru/retsuko: Arigato sayonara (n_n)_**


	3. feliz año

**hola a todos se que todos deben estar enojados y otros desepcionados conmigo sobre no haber actualizado pero tenia mis asuntos en especial con los problemas de señal e inspiracion,pero bueno mando este mensaje para desearles a todos los que siguen mis historias y a toda la comunidad fanfiction un feliz año nuevo espero que hayan logrado realizar sus metas este año y sobre todo espero que todos la pasen bien con sus seres queridos espero que todos realien sus metas asi como yo lo logre porque en este año logre mi unica meta me gradue de la universidad con mi tesis y con un 20 tuve una graduacion donde alce las banderas y mostre las medallas y diplomas de la universidad algo que nunca espere que me eligieran estoy muy orgulloso de ese logro espero que las metas que se propongan para el año que viene se cumplan y porsupuesto espero que todos den lo mejor en cumplirla Feliz año y un agradecimiento a todos los que me siguen y a mis historias apesar de que casi no actualize este año pero no se desesperen no tengo planeado renunciar aun soy joven y mientras tenga una historia que contar e imaginacion seguire en fanfiction Gracias a todos por seguirme y leer mis historias (n_n)**

 **Arigato sayonara Feliz año (n_n)**


End file.
